Not Part of It
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Kiryu and Carly work on her bike… well, Kiryu works. Carly watches, but while they work the feelings that neither of them want to admit surface. A commission from Blueorange99. Mostly Kiryu/Carly, and a bit of Jack/Carly.


**Title:** Not Part of It

**Synopsis:** Kiryu and Carly work on her bike… well, Kiryu works. Carly watches, but while they work the feelings that neither of them want to admit surface. A commission from Blueorange99. Mostly Kiryu/Carly, and a bit of Jack/Carly.

**Rating: **K+ for Dark Signer love.

**A/N**: They… Changed… Kiryu's… name… I thought I had the biggest freak out when they changed Divine's name, but to change Kiryu's… That's like blasphemy. Sigh. Also, 5d's has officially killed off all three of my favorite characters (Divine, Kiryu and Carly). If my remaining living favorite (Jack) dies, I'm quitting anime and taking up skiing. Cereal. And to my loyal fans, sorry for the hiatus. I was grounded. I'm not any more. Yippee! Oh, and this is kind of weird and mushy at points. I like it though. So enjoy, and remember to review. Oh, and this one is for Blueorange99! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because if I did they wouldn't kill off all of the lovable minor characters.

--

"No Carly that doesn't…" Kiryu began to say, but it was too late. With a small explosion the two of them were blown back from the bike. Kiryu turned his head to look at Carly, who looked down with what could only be called utter defeat. Any urge he may have felt to scream at her ten seconds ago, now he just wanted to take that look off of her face.

"I'm just no good at this." She said, her face seeming to fall even more. "Maybe they should have chosen someone else for this job. I don't think that I can do this, I mean can I really beat Ja…" She trailed off as she began to say Jack's name. Kiryu noticed that she did this whenever he was mentioned. She preferred to not speak about him, but when he did come up in conversation everyone avoided saying his name, and when it did slip out it felt like all of the air was sucked out of the room.

It made Kiryu want to be sick.

"I can't even hope to… duel without a duel runner and we're not having that much luck with that." She continued, not noticing the mood change in her mechanic partner. He sighed and walked to where the part that Carly had blown up was now resting. He picked it up. The piece was a bit charred, but still usable. He tossed it over to Carly. She was unawares, but thanks to her Dark Signer abilities she had quick reflexes and was able to grab it.

She looked down at it. "Is it alright? I mean, I don't think Rudger would want to buy _another_ replacement." Carly said with worry. Kiryu smiled. They had been working on this runner for the better part of a week, and failing miserably. Kiryu was usually a good mechanic, but with Carly ruining everything that he was doing it wasn't working out so well. They had already had to go to Rudger asking for more and more supplies and money three times. The first time he smiled, the second time he frowned, and the third time he said that next time it happened he'd kill the both of them. They knew they were already dead, but the didn't put it past Rudger to make them experience it again.

"No, it's fine." He walked back to Carly and grabbed it out of her hands. "Watch me Carly, just stand back and watch, I wouldn't want you to get hurt…" He said and he noticed the blush creep up Carly's cheeks. "I mean… Um… Because then we'd have to make another Dark Signer and…" He said trailing off and feeling like a moron. He could even feel a small blush creeping up his own cheeks. He turned away to the bike in order hide it from Carly.

It was odd. When he was around Carly he felt like what his friends had felt like when they were teenagers. He was feeling something that he had never felt before. When he was on Team Satisfaction all he had cared about was dueling. Well, dueling, his friends and nothing else. He thought that the only way to feel fulfilled was to duel. Girls had never been a huge part of his life. While his friends would pine away for some 'sexy' girl or go out on triple dates or whatever, he would focus on dueling. Jack and Crow had called him gay and taunted him for not going out, but he wouldn't pay attention. Girls just didn't enter the equation of his life. And he hadn't minded.

But then Carly came into the picture. As cliché as it was, from the moment that the sobbing girl had gotten on the helicopter after the fall of the Arcadia Movement he had felt _something_. At first he didn't realize what it was. A tickle in his stomach when she entered the room. A warmth in his cheeks when he looked at her. It had taken him a few days to realize it, but when it did, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Kiryu actually had a crush on her. When he first realized it he nearly laughed. After all those years that Jack had mocked him for not liking anyone he finally did. And it just so happened to be the girl that _he_ was in love with. It was a small world, and now Kiryu felt it.

Kiryu went to the bike and hooked the piece into place. He reached down to where he thought the wrench was and found only air under his hand. He was about to get up to find it when it was dangled under his face.

"Looking for this?" Carly asked with a laugh. Kiryu laughed along and grabbed the wrench out of her hand. As he worked Carly sat down next to him Indian style and watched him. "You've done this a lot." She noted as she watched each piece of the bike come together perfectly. It was so different than when she would do anything like that. No matter what she did it would come out half-done and bad. Kiryu seemed to be a perfectionist; Carly could barely put two wires together. They were so different.

"Yeah. More than a few times." Kiryu said as he put the finishing touches on one side of the runner and moved to the back. Carly moved along with him. "It gets easier with practice though."

A silence grew in between the two of them, but it wasn't awkward. It was pleasant. Carly enjoyed watching Kiryu work. He seemed like someone who worked a lot. He had worked for everything. Nothing had ever come to him. Not like Jack.

Jack.

She had tried so hard to block his name out from her memory. To pretend that she had never met him. She thought about how easy would this all have been if she had never met him. She thought about how she wouldn't even _be_ a Dark Signer if it hadn't been for Jack. But yet, she couldn't bring herself to regret anything. Even as she watched Kiryu work, she couldn't bring herself to regret any moment she spent with Jack.

But as he worked, and as she thought of Jack, Carly couldn't help but to notice the look of concentration in his eyes as he worked on the bike. The way that his mouth opened slightly and how his tongue curved up onto his lip. Eventually Carly stopped watching the progression of the runner and just watched Kiryu.

He felt her stare on him like a thousand bricks on his back. It made it hard for him to focus. He would have the wrench in his hand and he'd be focusing on the task at hand, and then he'd remember that Carly's eyes were on him and the wrench would slip and fall. Embarrassed, he'd pick it up and continue to work, but it would just happen again and again. After about an hour of this with minimal conversation he dropped the wrench again. It fell right next to Carly. He reached down to grab it and found his hand on top of Carly's. And then a curious thing happened, he didn't let go.

For a moment that lasted a lifetime the two stared at each other. Their dark eyes locked and suddenly there was nothing else in the room but the other person. Carly let go of the wrench and intertwined her fingers with Kiryu's, trying to force the thought of Jack to the back of her head. Trying to only think of Kiryu. It didn't work well, but as she moved her mouth up to the crouching Kiryu's.

Despite the moment before, the kiss took Kiryu by surprise. But after the initial shock wore off, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. He sat down Indian style and took Carly up on his lap. Slowly they eased themselves down to the floor as they explored each other's mouths and bodies. Kiryu had never been happier; Carly was happy too. She was happy that she could make Kiryu so happy. She was happy that she was able to go on in life without Jack. She was happy that she was part of something now. A family. The Dark Signers. But as she kissed Kiryu she couldn't help but think about Jack Atlas.

Neither of them heard Misty when she walked in. They had thought that they were alone. Misty had her job and the other two Dark Signers had other matters to attend too. When they had started working on the runner they had been alone. So when Misty walked in to find Carly and Kiryu both without shirts on locked in a passionate kiss, she was somewhat surprised. After a moment she cleared her throat. When that didn't work she spoke.

"You kids may want to take this somewhere else. Rudger and Demark will be here in a few minutes and I don't think that they'd be pleased with finding you two like this."

The two of them looked up at Misty while she spoke, frozen. When she was done speaking Misty turned and left leaving the two of them flushed and embarrassed. They each gathered their discarded clothing and put it on. Neither of them spoke.

It wasn't until they were both fully clothed that Carly broke the silence. "We should finish up the duel runner tomorrow. Rudger says that the showdown will be next week and I should probably get some practice time in before I have to duel Jack." Kiryu nodded and agreed to meet her again tomorrow. But as he left the room he realized something. She didn't trail off or stumble when she said Jack. She was fine.

Maybe, just maybe, she had forgotten about him.

Carly returned to her room tired and defeated. She hated herself, she really did. For playing with Kiryu's emotions like that and for letting Misty see her do that. Kiryu was an amazing person. As soon as you looked over the revenge part that all of the Dark Signers had, you just found a lost boy who just wanted someone to accept him. A boy who had no parents, and whose friends had abandoned him. And maybe, if Jack Atlas had never existed, she could love Kiryu. But she still found that whenever she closed her eyes it was Jack's arrogant face that she saw, not Kiryu's shy smile.

And she hated herself for it.

"Why am I a Dark Signer? Why me?" She asked herself.

And then she drew a card from her deck, and had a vision of the future.

And she knew why, and she also knew that Kiryu was not a part of it.

--

The next day Kiryu was in an unbelievably good mood. The other Signers were weary. They weren't quite sure what was happening to him, but they weren't sure that they liked it. He was smiling and laughing. Things that Kiryu did not usually do. They decided to let it slide, however, thinking that it was just a moment of personal insanity, and go on with their days.

Kiryu could not wait to meet Carly again. He raced to the garage where they were working on her runner, and he found her already there. He was slightly worried that she didn't eat breakfast, but he didn't care. She was there. And when he walked in, she smiled.

"Come on," She said as she tossed a wrench over to Kiryu. "We have a lot to do."

They worked for hours with minimal talking. Carly was even able to help out a bit. And at the end of the day, they were almost done. While he wiped his grease stained hands on a rag, Kiryu approached the topic that he had been avoiding.

"Carly, about yesterday…" He began.

"It was nothing." Carly said as she turned away from Kiryu. His smile faded quickly.

"What?" He asked flabbergasted. Nothing? How could what have happened the day before be nothing to her?

"It was nothing." She continued as she awkwardly moved tools around on a nearby table. Carly didn't know what any of the tools were, but she used the knack that she had for journalism to try to think of what each tool did. "What happened was nothing. I have other things to do Kiryu, and you're not part of those plans." She heard no response from Kiryu and turned around. His face was whiter than usual and a look of shock was plastered on his face. She took a deep breath and said her next words as nastily as she could. "You mean nothing to me." And with that, she walked away.

Kiryu couldn't even pretend to hope that she was joking. She didn't care.

She didn't care.

She was just like the friends who had abandoned him. She was just like the parents who died in his infancy. She was just like… just like Yusei. He clenched his fists and slid to the floor. He was so stupid for trusting her. So naive. He knew that he should trust no one, and that he should not let his emotions and heart take control of him, but he was stupid. So stupid. He was not someone who people could love. He was not someone who could be part of something. He was alone. Utterly alone. He was not part of the world; he stood and watched. He could not let his heart get involved.

"I'll _never_ make that mistake again." He said under his breath.

And then he got up and realized that the world still turned. Time still went by. Life went on. And he just had to continue the meaning of his life; his life was devoted to the death of Yusei Fudo, and he would not be lead astray from that again.

--

When Carly returned to the garage the next day she wasn't sure what to expect. No one had heard from Kiryu since the day before. Misty said that he had gone for a drive on his D-Wheel and had not returned. But she had a small spark of hope in her chest. She thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be there. And though she didn't know why, she wanted to see him more than anything. Just to see that he was okay.

She stepped into the garage and saw another figure in there already working on the runner. Her heart raced and she could feel her breathing getting shorter. She just had to get the words out and it would be okay, it would all be okay. "I'm sorr-"

"We just have a few more things left and then the bike will be done." Demark said as he moved from behind her bike. He tossed her a wrench. "Get working. Kiryu's gone and I don't have all day. I don't know what the two of you have been doing but it's been less than productive."

"Yeah. I guess." She said crestfallen as she got back to work.

-_Fin_-

_I hope that you liked it Blueorange99!_


End file.
